Episode 6533 (13th April 2007)
Plot The Mortons are suffering with hangovers. Mel goes out for a run to try and cure hers. Eileen insists she wants to keep Holly and apply for guardianship. Jason's unsure. Vernon announces he's turning over a new leaf. He makes breakfast for Liz and Steve and even tidies the cellar. Betty reckons he's up to something. Gail's hung-over and can't remember much about the party. David takes the mickey. Bill and Audrey have their offer accepted on the Builder's Yard. Sarah assures Jason she'll stand by him whatever he decides to do regarding Holly. David and Darryl sit in Darryl's new car and rev the engine to annoy the neighbours. Derek calls in the Rovers and again asks Liz out for a drink. She refuses but it's obvious she's tempted. Gail confronts Jerry who's mending the broken garden fence. Gail's embarrassed to learn that she broke it when she was drunk. Vernon gets down on one knee and proposes to Liz. Liz is gobsmacked and finds herself agreeing to marry him although it's obvious she has reservations. Vernon proudly announces to a packed pub that he and Liz are engaged. Steve's horrified whilst Michelle's amused. Jason tells Eileen that despite having grown fond of Holly it's best if they give her back to Emma, but Eileen vows to fight to keep her. Cast Regular cast *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jodie Morton - Samantha Seager *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Mel Morton - Emma Edmondson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Carla Connor - Alison King *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson Guest cast *Kasia Barowicz - Irena Rodic *Derek - David Hounslow *Wilf Morton - Rodney Litchfield *Holly - Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey (Uncredited, see note) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard Notes *Alongside Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey, Holly is also played by another baby whose name is unknown. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jason ponders Holly's future in light of Eileen's news and turns to Sarah for support; Gail suffers the consequences of over-indulging at the Morton's party; Liam worries that Carla is expecting too much of the factory workers; and Vernon proposes to Liz. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,910,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2007 episodes